The Assistant: Mission 1 Distraction
by Delovesrobots24
Summary: Neko's life was ordinary until one days she finds a ring. Everything spirals down after that, literally!


**The Assistant- By Delovesrobots**

Mission 1: Distraction

Akemi: NEKO!

(Shows Akemi walking around the apartment looking for Neko.)

(Carmen texting, holding her phone with a frog case and keychain.)

(Akemi gets frustrated and crosses her arms, tapping her fingers on her arm impatiently)

Akemi: I swear if she does NOT-

Neko: Calm ya trousers, I'm right here.

(Akemi turns around quickly, seeing Neko with her arms crossed, back against the wall with an irritated expression.)

Akemi: We're leaving, NOW.

(Neko rolls eyes and walks ahead of them out the door.)

(Carmen looks up from her phone and follows behind Neko; ChuruChuru, her kitten, jumps up on her shoulder and into her backpack.)

(Akemi stays behind and closes the door and locking it.)

(Neko jumps onto the stair railing on her butt and slides down)

(Akemi turns around and shakes head)

Akemi: Neko! Dont do that-

(Neko looses balance and falls backward into some bushes underneath and a ring falls out from them, landing in her hand.)

(The ring is silver with black carving as the gem is purple.)

(Neko coughs violently, bringing her hand to her face to see the ring.)

Neko: Where did..?

(Akemi and Carmen run down the last of the stairs to Neko)

(Neko looks up at them and grins)

(Akemi frustrated stomps on Neko's stomach)

Akemi: DON'T be so reckless! You could've broke something.

(Neko yelps and then laughs.)

***************************SWITCHES SCENE******************************

(Zabena laughing to herself.)

Zabena: My apologizes, but I thought I just heard you say you lost the ring.

(Chaos, bowing down on one knee, gulps)

Chaos: Thats the funny thing.. I di-

Zabena: DO NOT SPEAK

(Chaos stays quiet)

(Zabena uses her index finger and thumb to rub the temples of her forehead)

Zabena: I expected you to do these things responsibly.. That ring can ruin everything if it gets into the wrong HANDS. If a human puts on the ring, they become apart of this world. Chaos.. I really needed you to keep this in order..

Chaos: Zabena.. If I could just explain-

Zabena: As for a punishment, you're responsible to find the human and make sure 'it' doesn't cause any trouble. If you do not follow my orders, then I will find you myself and melt the skin off your skimpy little body. Am I clear?

(Chaos looks up and nods)

Chaos: My lady..

(Chaos exits through 2 large doors; Him walking through some think fog, walking through a graveyard to a specific tombstone, it leading down into the dirt.)

(Chaos walks into a secret lair underneath, kicking the door open and grabbing an old pizza slice from a box on a pile of rubble.)

(He slams down into a chair and takes a huge bite out of the pizza)

Chaos: Melt my skin off.. HA! Does she honestly think I'm scared of her? Bunch of bullshiit.

Mika: I would take her seriously. She is your family.

(Chaos takes another bite from pizza not paying attention.)

Chaos: Besides~ I doubt anybody will find that ring. No worries for me having to go find a-

(Door burst open, Meme panting and holding a telegram up to Chaos.)

Meme: Ch-Chaos!

(Chaos looks at her with pizza falling from his mouth)

Meme: I-I-It… H-HUMMAN!

(Chaos drops the pizza and picks up an handheld mirror that projects to the human world)

(Mirror shows Neko putting the ring in her jacket pocket)

(Chaos tosses the mirror, breaking it, his eye twitching)

Chaos: MOTHER F-

***************************SWITCHES SCENE******************************

(Shows Carmen and Akemi looking at jewelry at an outside booth at a Market Place)

(Neko walking behind distantly, pulls ring back out from her pocket and examines it.)

(Akemi turns back and shouts at Neko)

Akemi: Neko! Keep up!

Neko: Yeah, Yeah.

(Akemi and Carmen walk ahead again a bit further.)

(Neko slowly put the ring on her ring finger)

Neko: That's.. A perfect fit

(Time seems to stop; A black hold appears underneath Neko. She is suddenly grabbed by a giant white hand, pulling her down the hole.)

(Neko gasps and reaches upward. Just as that happens, the hole disappears and time starts again.)

(Carmen, walking behind Akemi, turns around and looks.)

Carmen: Neko?

(Shows everything black. All you hear is wind rushing and Neko screaming.)

(The purple gem on the ring begins to glow. Surprising Neko, she stops screaming and stares at it shocked.)

(It starts to dim now and everything goes back to black. Neko hits the ground and you hear a loud thunk from her hitting.)

(A Bright light shines over Neko and she looks up)

(Chaos arms crossed and not amused looks down at Neko.)

Chaos: So, you're the human.

(Neko stares up at Chaos in terror.)

(The light goes away in an instant and Neko squeals.)

***************************SWITCHES SCENE******************************

(Shows Akemi and Carmen waiting outside the Market Place)

(Akemi Holding phone to her ear, trying to call Neko)

(Voicemail picks up multiple times, but Akemi keeps trying.)

(Carmen looks around and them up to the sky, nudging Akemi)

Carmen: Its getting late..

(Akemi sighs and nods)

Akemi: She mustve skipped out. She'll come around later I guess.

(Carmen nods and they both walk back to their apartment.

***************************SWITCHES SCENE******************************

(Shows Chaos walking through the think fog with Neko draped over his shoulder unconscious. He then walks down into the dirt of the tombstone and kicks open the door once more.)

(Mika jumps startled by the noise and looks over)

Mika: You caught the Human! Unbelievable! I mean, in all honesty , I thought it would be a challenge for you.

Chaos: Will you zip it?

(Chaos lays Neko on the couch, Mika peeking over the edge of the back go the couch.)

(Chaos searches her hands for the ring and finds it, attempting to pull it off)

Chaos: GREAT. Its stuck. JUST GREAT

Meme: Whats stuck?

(Meme enters the lair all of a sudden, causing Chaos to flinch slightly)

Chaos: Well, I found the human. She was stupid enough to put it on. I swear humans are-..

Meme: Really? A real human?

(Chaos looks at Meme agitated and nods, pointing at Neko unconscious.)

(Meme runs over fascinated.)

Meme: Oh my! A human! Kawaii!

Chaos: Exactly!- Wait what?

Mika: Well Chaos, What did you expect. Her to just keep it in a little baggie?

(Meme poking her cheeks and giggling)

Chaos: That would have been nice!

(Chaos's eye twitching once more)

( The door opens suddenly, Caleb walking in and reading a novel. He stops and looks up sniffing the air and looking over at the couch and back to Chaos.)

Caleb: Honeslty.. You need to be more austere about this circumstance. She can complicated the majority of things with just being here.

( Chaos glares at Caleb and then proceeds to roll his eyes.)

(Chaos sees Meme still messing with Neko)

Chaos: Meme, Leave the human alone.. I need time to think..

(Meme stops and Mika sighs, going back to her computer and typing.)

(Chaos then leaves and shuts the door behind him.)

(Caleb sighs and looks over at Neko)

(Shows Neko's pocket light up. Her phone on vibrate, continues to get calls from Akemi)

***************************SWITCHES SCENE******************************

(Shows Carmen and Churuchuru sitting on the floor watching Akemi continue to pace the room)

(Akemi still calling Neko, starts to get super pissed and tosses phone on the ground)

Akemi: WHY IS SHE SO-

(Phone begins to ring on the floor. Akemi leaps for the phone and answers it quick)

Akemi: NEKOOOOOO-

Bella: Wrong.

(Akemi sulks on the floor)

Akemi: What do you want Bella?

(Shows Bella getting out of a limo and walking up to an Airport.)\

Bella; Neko-Neko isn't answering my calls.

Akemi: Yes? And? You're not the only one. She disappeared at the Market Place earlier.

Bella: WHAT? WHAT IF MY NEKO-NEKO GOT KIDNAPPED?!

Akemi: She's too smart for that.. Come on. She's just probably having one of those " I need to get out and explore" episodes..

(Bella sighs and starts boarding plane.)

Bella: When she comes back, TELL her to call me. I'm leaving town.

Akemi: Yeah, Yeah bye.

(Akemi hangs up and tosses phone at wall, pouting angrily )

***************************SWITCHES SCENE******************************

(Shows a calm snowy scene, Neko as a toddler, standing in the middle of the snowfall. She rubs her eyes because she had just finished crying. A woman in a white gown with long blonde hair reaches out for Neko and calls her softly)

(Neko jolts awake from the dream, hitting her forehead on a shelf in front of her.)

Neko: OW.. Bloody Hell.

Mika: Oh, you're finally awake!

(Neko looks around anxiously and then over at Mika,)

Neko: Who are you and where am I?

Mika: My name is Mika Castle! in all technicalities, you're in the subspace in-between the human world and.. well. Hell.

(Neko attempts to looks around again and gets dizzy, and holds her head)

Neko; Wh-..WHAT? Hell?.. It does not look like it.

(MIka rolls over in her computer desk chair and laughs)

Mika: I said in all technicalities didn't I?

(Neko rubs face and sits up right.)

Mika: You are the only human here, my friend.

Neko: What..?!

Mika: Oh don't worry about it. Just stick with Chaos, Caleb and I. For your own safety. and Technically Chaos's.. Anyway! Just don't be a nuisance and try to escape. Wouldn't be good for any of us.

(Neko sighs and looks down at her hands seeing the ring. She tries to pull it off but it does budge.)

(Mika sees what she's trying to do and stops her gently)

Mika: It won't work.. No matter how hard you try.. I'm sorry.

Neko: Why? Its just a stupid ring I found.

Mika: That ring? Its power is beyond powerful. Its linked with all the control and energy of the underworld. Since you put it on, that power is now linked with you.

(Neko stares down at the ring nervously.)

(Meme strolls into the lair and enters the conversation.)

Meme: Mou~ Dont scare the poor little lamb.

(Neko looks at Meme a bit annoyed)

Neko:(says to herself) I'm not a bloody lamb..

(Meme giggles and stands in front of Neko)

Meme: My name is Meme La Rosa Cokoni. I am the queen's daughter of the underworld! But you can call me Meme.

(Neko nods slowly, trying to understand whats going on. She then looks at Mika and Meme noticing the symbol on their cheeks.)

Neko: Whats that tattoo for?

(Mika looks at Neko confused, then realizes what she means.)

Mika: Ah~! The royal symbol. Its to tell the difference between us demons and other species.

Neko: Tell the difference for what exactly?

Meme: The other demons also known as the "violent ones" cause destruction and try to go to the human world and kill, kill kill! Which is really complicated for our royal system and all.

MIka: And we the "contained ones" Get marked so we aren't mistaken for the other.

(Neko sits in silence trying to gather all the information she was just told)

(The door swings open and Chaos comes in all dirty and scratched up.)

(All 3 of the girls look over at chaos)

Chaos: Oh how I just love the sudden training sessions.

(Chaos walks over to the other couch in the lair and flops down face first.)

Chaos: Just all of a sudden, "Oh Chaos, Need you to fight this ugly ass Cyclops before you head back!"

Neko: A Cyclops? Really?

Chaos: Yes, a Cyclops.. What are you, stupid?

(Neko scoffs and crosses arms. Chaos then realizes who he's talking to and leaps up out for the couch.)

Chaos: HuuuuuUUUMANNN!

(He then leaps onto her, grabbing her wrist and shakes her)

Chaos: WHY DID YOU PUT IT ON?

Neko: I-I don't know! I just found the bloody thing in a bush!

Chaos: Ohhh you lying TWIT! Because you put that tiny little ring on, YOURE IN HELL!

Mika: Chaos.

(Chaos stops and looks over at Mika, raging with anger)

Mika: No need to shout.

(Chaos realizes what he's doing and lets go of Neko's wrist. Neko snatches back and rubs her wrist, them aching from Chaos gripping them.)

Neko: As much as you're insane, you're right. I don't know why I put the bloody thing on. It was like it was drawing me to.

(Mika looks over at Neko and walks over to her sighing as well.)

Mika: Humans don't belong here.. Their fears and worse nightmares can come true.. You must learn to trust our judgment and hear what we have to say..

(Neko looks at Mika helplessly.)

Chaos: Oh don't baby her. You don't know what you put yourself through and this is the consequence.

(Neko shoots a glare at Chaos and scoffs once more)

Chaos: I'm the son of Lucifer. You either kill or be killed.

(Neko's expression changes to shocked.)

(Chaos grunts and stands leaning against the wall.)

Chaos: Id kill you myself and get things over with. But, that would be my head for sure. Zabena would freak.

Neko: Why not kill me?

(Chaos stops and looks at Neko concerned and sees she's dead serious.)

Chaos: Because we don't know what will happen to the ring. It many activate something powerful and destroy both worlds or just fall off your finger. We can't risk it. So don't try anything yourself. Stupid Human.

(Mika sighs and glares at Chaos. Neko then stands up and brushes self off.)

(Chaos rolls eyes and then walks out of door again, leaving it creaked open.)

(Neko stands in the same spot for a moment or two, thinking and being overwhelmed by everything that just occurred. She then looks over at the door and then to mika)

Neko: (in her thoughts) I just.. need…some..air.

(The wind pushes the door open a bit more and in a small faint voice, someone calls Neko's name. Neko tiptoes out the door, it shutting quietly behind her.)

(Sniffs the air and then twirls around in her desk chair seeing that Neko is gone. She sighs and then turns back to her computer.)

***************************SWITCHES SCENE******************************

(Shows Chaos wandering about, passing a thick forest, kicking at the ground.)

Chaos: Stubborn Human… Getting into my business and free time..

(Chaos grunts and walks faster more irritated.)

(Some leaves crackles and bushes rustle as he is walking beside them.)

(Chaos stops and huffs once more)

Chaos: Catcher, I know you're there. Come out.

(A snake like demon with blue scales and bright yellow eyes slithers out from the bushes and out next to Chaos)

Catcher: Did i hear you sass-ssay human…?

(Catcher snickers and twirls around to the other side of Chaos)

Chaos: Not a very bright one at that. She's an empty-minded pest.

Catcher: A female…? Thats the scent I can ss-smell…

(Chaos looks at catcher annoyed.)

Chaos: Don't even think about it. Zabena would have your head and mine if she knew you layer a scale on her. SO I have to keep watch of her, like a babysitter to make sure she doesn't get kidnapped killed or-

Catcher: Eaten? Heh he he…

(Chaos rolls eyes and walks ahead.)

Chaos: If she wanders off, and you find her, DONT eat her..

(Catcher snickers and watches him walk off)

Catcher: No promises… He he he..

***************************SWITCHES SCENE******************************

(Shows Akemi at her computer desk, filling out forms for a job.)

(Akemi's phone vibrates on the desk and she dashes for the phone without checking to see who it is.)

Akemi: Neko?!

Michael: Uhm, no. Sorry haha.

(Akemi turns red and pulls phone back and read the name, dropping the phone and then picking it back up quickly)

Akemi: Oh~ Sorry! I've just been waiting for her call..

Michael: Haha, no problem at all. Iv'e actually tried calling her as well. You see, she has something of mine I needed. You think you might know where it is?

Akemi: Sure! What is it?

(Carmen peeks into room and Akemi notices, shooing her out)

Michael: As funny as this sounds, its a business card. I need it for a report and I let Neko borrow it for a bookmark for her book.. You think you might know where it is?

(Akemi already in Neko's room, searching her books)

Akemi: Sure thing! Whats the name on it?

Michael: Maryann Brightens.

***************************SWITCHES SCENE******************************

(Shows Caleb walking and reading a novel in the think fog, back towards the lair. Caleb then stops and sniffs the air and looks around)

(Neko walking somewhere also in the fog, wandering around lost.)

Neko: Wow, Iv'e never felt like such a prat for leaving..

(All of a sudden Caleb dashes towards Neko, knocking her out cold and throwing her over his shoulder, sighing)

(Now, back at the lair, Caleb lays Neko down.)

Caleb: She was just helping herself, wandering about.

Chaos: Well whose fault is that? Not keeping an eye on her after I left!

(Mika stands up and puts hands on her hips, glaring at Chaos)

Mika: Its YOUR fault. You're so carefree and thick headed to see how much trouble you could have been in if Caleb hadn't sniffed her out!

(Chaos scoffs and rolls eyes.)

Mika: She is your responsibly. She doesn't belong here but she is because of you.

(Chaos looks down and gets frustrated with himself.)

Mika: Because she put that ring on.. She could be linked with us forever…

Caleb: You need to get your priorities straight and stop brushing it off. Its your ass, not ours.

(Chaos glares at Caleb and Caleb glares back as well.)

(Mika sighs and looks at them both concerned.)

(Chaos storms to the back room and slams the door.)

(Mika looks at Caleb and huffs)

Mika: As ignorant as he is it wouldn't hurt to help him.. I don't mind it at all.

(Caleb goes over to the shelves of books and put his novel back, sitting at his desk and pushes up his glasses.)

Caleb: I'll give a damn when he does.

(Mika pouts and sighs, going back to her desk to type)

(Caleb looks over at Neko and sighs)

Caleb: (to himself): He doesn't know what he got himself into…

*******************END OF EPISODE*******************************


End file.
